Mysteries
by song-and-storywriter
Summary: Hermione falls for Harry since they became friends but Harry falls for Cho. But then Cho and Michael mentioned someone Harry's father had been acquainted with. Will Harry meet him someday?
1. Synthetic Natter

Most of the characters and generally all the settings in this story were created by the author of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. However, the plot and other spells of this fan fiction are originally made by the writer of this story.  
  
======================================================================= ==========  
  
Chapter 1: Synthetic Natter  
  
It was a cold and dark night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when students have to be asleep in that time of darkness. But there was one student who could barely sleep in the middle of the night in the Gryffindor common room. It was the witch who was still meditating a close and best friend whom she called Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It was Hermione Granger, realizing that she had felt for Harry ever since they became fast friends. She couldn't stop thinking of him. But she sometimes get a heart broke whenever Harry mentions something about his dream girl, Cho Chang, a witch belonging to the Ravenclaw House who also happened to be his rival when it comes to Quidditch. Besides, she is he's own fellow seeker in a different house. But Harry doesn't mind at all. Hermione tried to end her feelings for Harry. But it was awkward to overlook her love for him.  
  
"Why can't I sleep again? And why can't I stop thinking of Harry? Why, why, why?!!!" Hermione asked herself peculiarly.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Hermione?" Ginny asked while she yawned before she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"No one, Ginny. I just can't sleep."  
  
"But, did you mention Harry earlier?"  
  
"Did I? I don't remember," Hermione pretended while her arms crossed.  
  
"So, will you go to sleep now? I'm really tired and all the other girls in here are."  
  
"Just go on and sleep now," murmured Hermione. But when she stopped thinking about him, she suddenly slept innocently.  
  
It was already Herbology Class while Professor Sprout was putting up to a new spell for contracting harmful herbs and turning them into corrigible sod.  
  
"Wizenee O'Flora!"  
  
"Umm...Harry. I need to speak with you. Meet me at the Gryffindor common room, later. It's really important. Tell Ron as well," uttered Hermione.  
  
Herbology class was almost over. Professor Sprout hand them over a research on altering a simple herb into a huge, grown tree. As soon as the class was brought to an end, Hermione had to go to the library immediately. Of course, she still didn't fail to recall how important homework tasks are. She imparted about it to Harry and Ron. So, they went on and proceeded to the Great Hall instead. Just about when the two friends, Harry and Ron, were there, Cho Chang was also there. And the minute when Cho glimpsed at Harry, she then verged on Harry without delay.  
  
"Hello, Harry!"  
  
"Hello, Cho. Is there something you wanted to say?"  
  
Cho clutched his arm and let Ron being left behind, "Yes. But I just wanted somewhere private. Somewhere only the two of us are at hand."  
  
Harry got inquisitive but turned his cheeks to red, "But...when?" he oddly asked.  
  
"How about tomorrow? Same time?"  
  
"Sure, sure. No problem. Umm...see you."  
  
"Well, bye," Cho vamoosed all of a sudden. Then Ron went over to Harry.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, nothing. Just...talk, I guess."  
  
"O-k," Ron muttered. Harry and Ron then sat. "You know? I can't believe Hermione's doing it again."  
  
"What, Ron?"  
  
"You know she's been a loner lately. She wasn't even bidding us at the library ahead with her."  
  
"So? Maybe she just wanted to have time for herself about something. You know what girls are."  
  
"I guess you're right," Ron was munching some sort of sticky butterscotch with honey in a bottle by his index finger. "You know, this Honigesten tastes weird...like it's been spoiled for a year. I mean, this used to be scrumptious, but... here, you taste it." Harry tasted it as a rotten spread which muggles smeared on bread...he was plainly disgusted. Certainly, it was essentially awful. Harry then got a whiff of what it was like.  
  
"Pe-ew! It even smells bad."  
  
And then, Ron rapidly talked about Cho Chang. "You know, by the way? That Cho isn't pretty bad after all. I even think she likes you." Hermione overheard of what Ron had said to Harry. She remained still but was able to control herself and precipitously sat with them.  
  
"Are you guys talking about that Chang again?" queried Hermione.  
  
"Yes. But---do you think she's pretty?" said Ron.  
  
"Cho Chang...pretty? Tuh...who doesn't?"  
  
"Why do you look so furious then?" asked Ron.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" added Harry.  
  
"No. It's just that...why weren't you two there at the Gryffindor common room? Didn't you remember what I said?" said Hermione crossly.  
  
"We thought it would take long for you to finish your research," Ron replied. Hermione then shook her head.  
  
"Never mind...it doesn't even matter, at least you're both here. Anyway, I was trying to talk with you two about the coming announcement, about the revisit of the Bulgarian and French student wizards and witches."  
  
"Really?" whined Ron.  
  
"Yes and it means that Victor Krum is coming back. And not only that..." Hermione then gazed and beamed at Ron, "Fleur Delacour is also reaching back here. And the rest of the European student wizards and witches are also approaching here at Hogwarts."  
  
"How come you know all of this, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Umm...Krum sent me a letter two days ago..." Hermione glanced at both of them as Harry and Ron stared at her. Then she pretended to yawn, "I better get going. I'm starting to get a bit drowsy...ta-ta" she promptly went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ta-ta?" said Harry Ron at the same time as they glared at each other's eyes.  
  
"Ron, I believe we better go to the library before it closes...before Professor Sprout would take our points away," Harry thought as he gawped at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go!"  
  
"How could I be so stupid?!!! I just used the announcement just to--- tell what's soooo important...and then---it's even worse...Victor's name. I was supposed to tell Harry the more significant thing. Oh, darn it!" Hermione couldn't stop thinking of Harry once again. It was really tough to have the guts to tell Harry the truth. But she can't do it. She really can't. So, she decided that if she can't tell it, why not write it?  
  
At nighttime, she made herself think of she'll do it. She would write a letter or even just a message. However, she came up with a greater plan.  
  
"What if I'll write a song? But I'm horrible with that! ---Oh, well. There's no harm on trying."  
  
She grabbed her quill then aimed it on the ink. Then she thought of some words in her head. Then she started off...  
  
======================================================================= ==========  
  
I thought if it was you and me  
  
We'd say hello then, we'd say goodbye when  
  
The day starts to end  
  
I don't know what has got through me  
  
What am I thinking, I feel like speaking  
  
The truth  
  
But I guess I can't even say what's true  
  
I could barely sleep right now  
  
If only I could tell you somehow...  
  
======================================================================= ==========  
  
She was starting to get heavy-eyed. From deep thinking, she fell in yawning kip. 


	2. The Private Talk

Chapter 2: The Private Talk  
  
Harry on the other hand was still thinking of Cho Chang. It was just that he couldn't wait 'til the next day would have already been turned up. But then he realized there was something he ought to do before the next day begins. But however, he still thought about his parents. And even though they're deceased, he still missed them so much.  
  
On the proceeding day, Harry was so thrilled to meet with Cho after Herbology Class. But then again, it was still time for Potions Class with Professor Snape at the dungeons...as usual. Professor Snape was in the middle of his teaching while Hermione extended her hand up.  
  
"What is it now, Granger?" he said while turning his eyes all around.  
  
"Um...I just wanted to make sure if there were any proxy for a rat's left eye and tell us what it is or what they are."  
  
"On the contrary, there is no replacement for it. Now...listen." Snape responded rigidly then he endured his class to them.  
  
As soon as Potions Class was put to an end, Harry and his friends were on foot to the Green House for Professor Sprout's Herbology class.  
  
"Harry, it looks like you're thinking something so intense and so deep," said Hermione while looking at Harry.  
  
"He's been doing it since Charms Class. I don't know what's got into him," clarified Ron.  
  
"It's just nothing," said Harry. But then the moment they had got early to Herbology Class without warning, Malfoy yakked at them with such words.  
  
"Oh! It's the famous Harry Potter with his..." Draco then looked at Ron and Hermione, "...pathetic friends." He then laughed and forced Crabbe and Goyle to crease up and they did.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Hermione slipped over twitchily.  
  
"Nothing...so what are you gonna do? ---Mudblood!"  
  
"'Calling me a mudblood again, eh! How unpleasant of a snobbish rich wizard boy to say," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"You're now on rhymes, how---innocent," he then looked at Professor Sprout stepping into the Green House. So he sighed while pointing into Hermione, "I'm not done with you, yet."  
  
"Now, now, now. Are you ready for your research?" said Professor Sprout. "Let's now begin...but first, who can show me how to transform this herb, I'm clinging on, into a full-grown tree?" she viewed over four hands but chose one to volunteer.  
  
"How about, Mr. Finnigan," Professor Sprout said then Seamus went over to her and signified the spell.  
  
"Crescerba!" then the herb have grown bigger into a tree while Professor Sprout smiled at him. But moments later, the tree had dropped into a simple herb once again.  
  
"Well, that hopefully did work but became small once more. But who could exceedingly show me how it's done?" she placed her hand on her tum and said, "Anyone---how about, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione raised her wand and explained to Seamus and to all of them how it was done, "The spell that Seamus had said was right. But he forgot something...he forgot to tap and flick his wand two times before he called out the spell. See..." then she tapped and flicked her wand and shouted, "Crescerba!" The herb later had swelled into a developed tree.  
  
"Well done, Miss Granger! And for that, 40 points will be given away to Gryffindor," exclaimed Professor Sprout but then she added, "...and extra 20 points for explaining how it's done. Bravo!" Apart from the Slytherins, all cheered at Hermione and chuckled with her.  
  
After the Herbology class, Harry praised Hermione about the 'Crescerba' spell she did. Afterwards, Malfoy gabbed at them again. He was gnashing his teeth and looked so irritated when Harry acclaimed Hermione.  
  
"What luck back there, Mudblood!"  
  
"Hush up, Malfoy or should I say...Malfoy the Snob!" Hermione  
  
"You'll get for this, Granger. You still don't know who you're messing with," warned Malfoy.  
  
"Then stay out of other people's business!" Hermione couldn't control of bellowing Malfoy. Then Malfoy and his subordinates set off. Harry then turned over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. I have to go meet with Cho," he said.  
  
"But..." cried Hermione.  
  
"As what Cho had aforesaid, it's important. Besides, I only talk with her momentarily. So, see you." Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do. So, they went to the Gryffindor common room ahead.  
  
Harry then wended over to the Great Hall on the same time when he talked with Cho a day ago. Though somehow, he didn't see her there. He tried imploring Cho's friends and yet so far, still they had not seen her anywhere.  
  
"How about looking over to the school grounds? She always meets with someone there," said Marietta. He presently then went and looked for her beyond the grounds. He saw her chatting with Michael Corner. He reached nigh to them afterwards.  
  
"Umm...greetings Cho and...Michael."  
  
"Oh! Hi, Harry. Me and Michael were just chin-wagging about you," said Cho with a grin on her face. "That's why I asked you to negotiate with me...I mean us rather---privately," she then quavered her bonce and put a smirk on her face.  
  
"...and we've got something to surprise you. Actually, my father and Cho's mum knows someone your father had been acquainted with. And there was an instance when both of my pater and her mother had this little discussion and then suddenly here comes a man named..." he thought about it while looking in the air then aimed towards Cho. "What was it again?" Cho looked at him as if she was thwarted by Michael's absent-mindedness.  
  
"...Golisius Borge-Ogmatta, Gobo for short."  
  
"But no one told me about anyone called...Gobo," said Harry with his eyes winced.  
  
"We don't know about that, Harry," Cho disclosed like feeling so sorry.  
  
"All we know is that Gobo's someone in the Ministry of Magic that wasn't recognized. But we think he's like a secret and confidential negotiator in the ministry," Michael  
  
"But we're not sure about that. Anyhow, we were trying to tell you that he knows something concerning the matter of your..." Cho looked at Harry and bolted her eyes in an instant.  
  
But then, "Oh, no! It's getting dark," Michael pretended. "I suppose it's time for us to go, Harry! Cheerio!"  
  
"We'll just let this conversation go on by some other time, ok? Bye." said Cho.  
  
Harry was wondering about what Cho and Michael had said to him. But he was presuming it was regarding the death of his parents. And for that, he settled to write his godfather a message, Sirius Black, if he knows Gobo or Golisius Borge-Ogmatta or something about that person.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I'm just wondering about what my other friends were talking about  
earlier. They said my father had known someone named 'Golisius Borge-  
Ogmatta' or Gobo. I'm just making sure if ever you met him before.  
  
Harry  
  
======================================================================= ==========  
  
I just added a chapter in this story. You might have notice something different. And finally, the mystery has begun on this story. Anyway, I might add some more for this isn't really finished. So, you better watch out for it. Cheers! 


End file.
